


Red String of Fate

by Xanoka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanoka/pseuds/Xanoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh just had to make tea from a suspicious plant. Still, at least they got to meet Song, the local Earth Kingdom healer. A chance encounter with unexpected ramifications. (Based on Season Two, Episode Two 'The Cave of Two Lovers') 100 word drabbles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Most people would assume it was the scar.

Actually, it was his eyes that first caught Song’s attention. His eyes, which were hard and suspicious, like a vulnerable child’s; for all that he was her age.

He stood at her door, eyes averted, mouth a thin line, fists clenched, voice harsh, body rigid with tension, as if expecting a blow. 

And he asked for help for his uncle, standing at his shoulder and waving cheerfully, despite the pain of the rash appearing on his face.

It struck her forcefully then, warming her heart, that he was a very kind person.


	2. Chapter Two

The Uncle had made tea from the White Jade plant.

Clearly they were not local – probably refugees from the war, their clothes worn and travel stained.

The boy seemed embarrassed to be there, hiding behind her back as she examined his Uncle. He slouched against the wall, scowling grimly, his masculine pride probably hurt by their mishap. 

Mother always said boys hated admitting to their mistakes.

His Uncle, on the other hand, seemed completely unabashed, smiling despite his swollen cheeks and chatting cheerfully. 

He seemed amused when his nephew panicked at being addressed.

Song decided to invite them to dinner.


	3. Chapter Three

He never would meet her eye.

Throughout dinner as her mother and his Uncle chatted and then while she served tea he was mostly silent, staring intently at his plate.

His posture was excellent, Song noticed. He sat up straight and stiff, like a Lord, but he tilted his head ever so slightly to his left. His hat obligingly tipped so the right side of his face was cast into shadow.

He’s ashamed of his scar.

It was red and angry and stretched across his face, grasping for his hairline.

Fire is so greedy. And Song thought of her leg.


	4. Chapter 4

He excused himself and slunk out while his Uncle was recounting a story of their travels.

Song found him on the porch staring moodily into the darkness. 

He hates it here, far from home.

He had not seen his father in a long time, he’d said. 

Song thought of Father, taken away by the Fire Nation. He was probably dead. 

She wondered if Li was an orphan. He clearly loved his uncle, but to lose his parents and then his home…

It twisted her heart. Mother always said her heart was sponge-like, easy to wring and ready to fill up.


	5. Chapter 5

Song showed him the scar on her leg.

She didn’t often do that. Most people were uncomfortable seeing it. She sometimes wondered whether it was pity for her or shame at being reminded of what the Earth Kingdom had come to.

But Li would understand. He had been marked by the war too. He knew what it was like to be permanently reminded of everything he’d lost. To be forced to make a new life away from home. To be constantly afraid, waiting to lose that too.

Most of all, he knew what it was like to lose a person.


	6. Chapter 6

He was so wary.  It made her sad.

She’d shown him the scar on her leg, but he’d turned away so she couldn’t see the expression on his face.

She thought he’d relaxed a little then, sitting on the porch with her and the cicada song.  They had both been hurt by the Fire Nation, after all.

Only, she and mother had found a new home.  They were still wandering.

His shoulder hunched and he stood abruptly.

He needed to go inside and check on his Uncle, he said.

He left Song alone on the porch and didn’t look back.


	7. Chapter 7

There were hundreds of fireflies when they left.

The Uncle was jovial and generous with his praise of dinner, charming Mother.

Song hadn’t seen Mother blush in years. 

Li was silent, his eyes averted.  His Uncle even had to prompt him to thank them, as if he were a little boy.

Li bowed shallowly.  His face was grim.

Song remembered the Bad Days, after they lost Father and they were wandering.  The future had seemed desolate then, too.  She didn’t know how to help.  

But she could tell them of the Avatar.

They all needed hope in days like these.


	8. Chapter 8

She regretted it.

They had left then, Li and his uncle. 

They knew about the Avatar, Li said.  He seemed almost angry. 

Some people, Song knew, did not want to believe in others.  Some people, Mother said, did not want to hope.

But perhaps Li was right.

Mother went to bed, but Song watched from the door as their guests left.

So she saw Li untie her ostrich horse.  Then she watched him and his uncle having a muttered conversation, before riding away into the darkness.

Song cried herself to sleep that night.

She would always regret opening that door.


	9. Chapter 9

 

News and rumour filtered to them like water into rock pools.

Omashu had surrendered.

The Fire Nation’s Prince was an Enemy of the Fire Nation.

The latest assault on Ba Sing Se had failed.

The Earth Kingdom had fallen.

The Avatar was dead.

The Avatar was alive.

The Fire Lord had escaped assassination.

Omashu had overthrown its oppressors.

The Fire Nation Prince was travelling with the Avatar.

Ba Sing Se had been liberated.

The Avatar defeated the Fire Lord.

The Fire Lord was dead.

The Earth King was alive.

The Prince had been crowned Fire Lord.

The War was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you everyone who has been reading this story, bookmarked/left kudos etc. As you may have guessed, that's the end of the canon material from the cartoons, so the next chapter will embark on untried territory. I haven't read the comics yet, but whether or not I do, the rest of the story probably won't be terribly canon compliant. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I have been distracted. Still, thank you to everyone still reading!

 

The Fire Nation’s presence receded gradually.

The majority of the local garrison left immediately.  But they had been there a long time. 

Many of the occupiers had married locally, or started business ventures on the side.  One soldier was Song’s best supplier for soothing balms.  Firebending was the secret ingredient, she said.

Song had never imagined a world without them, or the War.

Not much really changed. 

Fewer taxes.  More bureaucracy.  The Earth King was finally looking beyond the walls of his Capital.  So said the disgusted merchants.

Town seemed empty.

Nothing changed.

Until, one hot day, the prisoners returned.


	11. Chapter 11

Song was at the market when she heard.  The excited susurrus of gossip swelling into shouts as the news spread.

They arrived en masse.  They must have been travelling for weeks, from all corners of the Earth Kingdom, and even the Fire Nation.  Tired and travel-stained, they were a beautiful sight.

And though she schooled her heart to detachment, she couldn’t stop it lifting slightly.  Because _what if…_

Then, against all probability, there he was; smaller, white in his hair, face lined with pain and fatigue and _years_.

And Song was a little girl again, running into her father’s arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I have been sucked into other fandoms, but I _will_ continue this. So to anyone who's still reading this, thank you. And stay tuned. :)

 

His face is lined in new ways.  His hair has more grey than she remembers.  But his eyes warm the same when he smiles, set in deeper creases.

Mother looks older when she sees them together.  She’s aged, but Song never noticed.

He tells her she changed too.  All grown up.  A lady.

He looks sad when he says it.

They sit together for dinner and Mother forgets to bring a third plate.  She leaves the room and Father follows. 

Mother’s eyes are still red when they return.  They smile and eat, but she never lets go of Father’s hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the loooong delay. I'll try and update more regularly. Thank you for reading and for kudos/comments/bookmarks! :)

The marketplace is buzzing with gossip. The Avatar is on the move again. And according to all sources, he's visiting the Fire Nation.

  
"Taking bribes, I'll wager." Mr Feng is an old, bitter man and he glares pointedly at Mai Sen.

  
The former soldier barely pauses as she hands Song her basket of ointments.

  
"Fire Lord Zuko trained the Avatar," she replies evenly. "Why shouldn't he visit him?"

  
"So they say. Fire Nation propaganda!"

  
"It's true. The Fire Lord helped end the War."

  
"A war your people started!"

  
Mai flinches and that's when Father announces:

  
"I met the Fire Lord."


End file.
